Though activity streams arise from social networking platforms, nowadays they have also become common in enterprise social networks. The implementation of an activity stream in an enterprise social network allows online interaction among the enterprise's employees. Furthermore, such implementation provides a cross-enterprise communication platform that enables a constant update of the enterprise's latest news.
In large enterprises, employees are typically required to interface with several activity streams where each activity stream usually displays information received from a different source. Such activity streams are commonly swamped with content that is often irrelevant to a user. As a result, enterprise social networks are inefficient tools for most employees trying to extract relevant information therefrom.
A significant problem faced by employees of such enterprises is making sense of the sheer volume of information being delivered on a regular basis. The adoption of multiple cloud services by many enterprises further exacerbates this problem by introducing more information that is largely disconnected from the other information. This additional information increases pressure on workers and may result in information overload, i.e., an inability to effectively evaluate incoming information. These problems may further result in overlooking important information, thereby causing potentially costly mistakes.
Some calendar applications provide additional information regarding calendar events for the purpose of easing identification of important or otherwise relevant events. Such information may come in, e.g., the form of free-text fields in which an event planner can describe, for example, the purpose of the event. Text in these free-text fields typically relates to information stored in other applications such as, e.g., customer relation management systems, sales force automation applications, and document management systems. However, extraction of textual information from calendar events and relating the information to structured data in different applications is a complex process that often must be performed manually. As a result, enterprise employees do not typically have access to classified or otherwise easily searchable content across cloud resources.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.